Maite Zaitut
by Ashabi
Summary: "El tiempo me enseñó que el alimento del amor es la confianza, el respeto y un colchón". [Oneshot]


**Advertencia: **Ancient Magus' Bride no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia le pertenecen a Kore Yamazaki. De igual manera, las frases con comillas y en cursiva pertenecen a la canción _Maite Zaitut _del grupo español Mago de Oz.

"Maite Zaitut" viene del vasco y quiere decir "te amo". ¡Escúchenla, es una chulada!

* * *

Maite Zaitut

.

.

.

"_El tiempo me enseñó que el alimento del amor es: _

_la confianza, el respeto y un colchón"._

**1.**

Chise es impulsiva, demasiado para su propio bien, como pruebas de ello su brazo entero ennegrecido y todas esas ocasiones en que habría de rozar la muerte.

Sin embargo, no puede decidir por ella una vez más deliberadamente después de lo ocurrido con Stella. Dentro de sí mismos ha quedado una pequeña espina de incertidumbre y dolor, se hirieron pese a que nunca fue su intención.

Elías quería salvarla a toda costa y Chise buscar otra manera al abandonarlo al ir con Joseph.

Sería ideal poder retenerla, estrecharla entre sus brazos sin posibilidad de separación para que ni siquiera un rasguño llegue a dañarla; impregnarse de su calor y aroma a flores al tenerla tan cerca. Poder leer en sus ojos verdes cada cosa que ronda por su cabeza y anticiparse a lo que sería el peligro.

Eso es imposible en realidad, ella es como un ave, necesita volar. Que no queden oxidadas sus alas pero a la vez tener un lecho a donde volver.

Lo discuten frente al calor de la chimenea, con Ruth echado a un lado fingiendo que está dormido y Silky observando desde la puerta. Una palabra se vuelve clave en todo esto: la confianza.

—Sé que mis acciones anteriores no te dan confianza pero Elías… —Desvía la cara solo un poco cuando Elías fija su mirada en ella y sonríe de forma afectada. —Intentar controlar es peor.

—¿Cómo piensas asegurarme que no volverás a exponerte así? —replica, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno…

Ruth entorna los ojos, interesado en la respuesta de su ama. Chise deja escapar un suspiro.

—Solo confía en mí. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por evitar los problemas pero no te prometo que no habrá ocasiones que mis ganas de ayudar sean mayores.

Elías disgustado la atrae contra su pecho, dejando entrever en la fuerza de su agarre lo afectado que está aunque no entiende el retorcijón dentro de su pecho.

—No tienes remedio, Chise.

—¿Estás enojado? —susurra, alzando su cabeza para poder mirarlo.

—No estoy seguro pero creo que sí…

La joven corresponde su abrazo repentinamente y el desagradable ardor que comenzaba a expandirse dentro de sus entrañas, es eliminado como si su contacto fuera la cura para todos sus males.

—Está bien, Chise. Tienes mi confianza y eso no está peleado con que me preocupe por tu bienestar.

—Gracias, Elías. De igual manera, confiaré en que no volverás a tomar otros caminos sin hablarlo.

—No lo aseguro, ya te he dicho que no me arrepiento sinceramente de ello y lo volvería a hacer.

Chise se separa de él con suavidad para no alarmarlo y se voltea hacia la chimenea, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de su maestro.

—Estamos a mano, supongo.

**2.-**

Se admiran mutuamente. Elías es su profesor de magia y Chise es su profesora de humanos, por lo que ambos tienen mucho que aprender uno del otro.

Por definición, se entiende que el respeto conlleva consideración acompañado de sumisión pero Chise no cree que sea así, y si la hay, entonces la balanza está equilibrada pues su forma de tratarse no tiene más barrera que el desconocimiento de sus sentimientos. Aunque también se puede entender como el hecho de no hacer cosas que hieran al otro, sentir empatía y dar espacio si se desea, no mentir y atesorar todo lo bueno que trae la persona a la propia existencia.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al abrir uno de sus ojos y mirar a Elías dormido junto a ella. Llegó a llamarlo monstruo, totalmente enfurecida, y aunque han pasado meses desde aquello no puede evitar sentirse culpable. Los demás podrían pensar eso de él con base en su apariencia pero ella lo conoce y lo sabe, Elías es mucho más que eso o un ser incompleto.

—¿En qué piensas? —murmura Elías, con la voz ligeramente ronca al estar adormilado todavía.

Chise pega un respingo al verse descubierta y pasa su mano por la cabeza de su maestro, como si agarrara valor con cada roce.

—Te llamé monstruo una vez. Lo siento.

—Creí que el tiempo de las disculpas había terminado. —Su alumna aprieta los labios y niega con la cabeza. —Tranquila, ya pasó.

—No importa quién o quiénes lo digan, no lo eres Elías.

Reprimiendo cualquier clase de pudor, sus labios dan contra la parte superior de su cabeza, quedándose así por algunos segundos. Nadie dice algo más, Elías porque no entiende la repentina agitación en su estómago y Chise por su pena.

**3.-**

Los abrazos, los besos y más pronto que tarde, ya no es suficiente. Algo en su interior desea algo más, ¿pero qué? ¿Comerla?

A veces sus ojos se fijan en ella y observándola de pies a cabeza, se da cuenta de ligero bronceado en sus piernas, la redondez de sus caderas y la belleza de sus ojos. En un momento están abrazados sobre la cama y en otro su mano involuntariamente roza el camino curvo de su pequeña cintura y espalda. Chise entonces acostumbra a repartir besos en su cuello en medio de los suspiros que no logra contener. Pasados unos minutos cada quien toma su posición para dormir, con un extraño sabor amargo en sus bocas, con la sensación de estar incompletos.

—¿Aún no me han dado nietos? —pregunta Titania, con una más que evidente, expresión de decepción al visitarlos un día de verano.

Chise niega con la cabeza, sacándole ventaja a que se ha metido una galleta una boca y no se le puede exigir más respuesta.

—Oh, y yo que me los imaginaba rodeados de niños por aquí y por allá… —agrega Oberón, recargando su mejilla sobre la mano.

Transcurren algunos segundos sin que nadie agregue más, todos reunidos en los inicios del bosque como si de un picnic se tratara (y que lo era antes de la llegada de la pareja de hadas), hasta que Elías se lleva la mano hacia la barbilla.

—No es que me gusten los niños o los quiera ya, pero de todas maneras, ¿qué se supone se tendría que hacer para tenerlos?

Chise casi se atraganta y con urgencia toma un sorbo de té, sin saber si el ardor en sus mejillas es por el esfuerzo o la tremenda vergüenza. No es ninguna experta pero alguna vez en las enciclopedias de uno de sus familiares, leyó todo acerca del funcionamiento del cuerpo humano, incluyendo por supuesto la sexualidad como proceso para traer al mundo nuevos individuos. Oberón ríe y su esposa le sigue con una sonrisa risueña.

—Descúbranlo juntos. —susurra La Reina de las Hadas, guiñando uno de sus ojos.

A raíz de este incidente todo toma un caudal diferente en su cabeza; la mirada deseosa de Elías como buscando algo en ella, el calor en su cuerpo con el mínimo de sus roces y la sensación de que nada es suficiente. Ata cabos y con un suspiro reconoce que incluso Elías no siendo humano, tiene aquel instinto y que es ciertamente correspondido. ¿Cómo abordarlo entonces?

—_Háblalo, guardarse las cosas siempre sale mal con ustedes. _

—¡Ay, Ruth, no recordaba que mis pensamientos no solo son míos!

Llega la noche y como en las semanas anteriores, las muestras de cariño los llena de agradables sensaciones. Mas no terminará igual esta vez. La mano de Chise se mete entre ambos para desabrochar los botones de su pijama para dormir.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quiero… —Se muerde el labio inferior y cierra los ojos con fuerza tomando el valor para continuar. —Quiero que me acaricies donde nunca lo habías hecho.

Pronto su torso queda al descubierto y sus pezones se endurecen, ya sea por el cambio de temperatura o el momento tan íntimo, lo desconoce. Levanta los párpados con lentitud, curiosa por su reacción, y reprime un gemido al sentir sus dedos enguantados pasearse sobre su piel y ver que su vista está pegada a su torso. Sabe que ponerse tímida al dejarlo ver aquella parte es algo irónico considerando que desde el primer día él se había tomado la libertad de bañarla y había visto mucho más que solo sus pechos respingados.

—Eres suave.

Chise hace amago de querer retirarle la parte superior de su pijama pero Elías se separa como si algo lo hubiera picado.

—Elías, te he visto en muchas formas y en ninguna de ellas me has causado repulsión, déjame hacerlo.

—Insisto, ¿qué haces?

El maestro, experto en magia pero ingenuo con los sentimientos, siente una ligera corriente eléctrica allá por debajo de la espalda cuando Chise lo envuelve entre sus brazos y respira sobre la piel de su cuello.

—Vamos a dar un paso más, ni yo entiendo qué hago exactamente pero… solo queda improvisar.

Pasea su mano por encima de su pecho y sin más resistencia le retira la prenda; pasados ya considerables minutos de caricias y besos, entonces se encarga de deshacerse de la parte inferior de sus ropas. Elías no se explica cómo pero su cuerpo parece despertar e intuir sus siguientes movimientos. Desliza la punta de su lengua sobre el vientre plano de su esposa y la parte interna de sus muslos, atraído por el olor de su feminidad. Chise echa la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder reprimir sus gemidos y el fuerte rojo de sus mejillas. Finalmente rodea la cadera de él con sus piernas y lo abraza por el cuello, brillando en sus ojos el anhelo de tenerlo para sí misma. Como toda una egoísta.

—Eres mía.

—Sí, soy tuya.

Entra en ella y el dolor y el placer se unen para recorrerla con una sensación única. Tal vez ambos no sean buenos con las palabras y en sí, expresándose el uno con el otro acerca de su sentir, pero sobre aquel colchón se han dicho todo lo que necesitaban.

"_Ser distintos cuerpos con un mismo fin_

_ser cariño mío_

_ser yo en ti"._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**N/A: **Me vi el anime, me acabo de leer el manga y en sí, he estado obsesionada con esta canción por semanas así que decidí escribir algo cute para la pareja más bella. LOS AMO, ¿ya leyeron capítulo más reciente? OMG, casi muero de coma diabético AHHHH

Ejem, respecto al fic, Chise tiene 16 en las primeras partes y en la última yo como autora pongo que ronda los 19 * bajen las armas, FBI * Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
